Typically, when a person is using a restroom there is a high probability of urine dripping/splashing inadvertently onto the restroom floor. This requires frequent cleaning of the restroom floor. Additionally, the inadvertent dripping/splashing causes unpleasant and unsanitary hygienic conditions for the next person(s) using the restroom. Existing designs are floor mats and only provide a way of absorbing or concealing urine that drips onto the floor surface level.
Hence, a need exists for keeping restroom floors clean between normal restroom cleaning intervals thereby improving the hygienic conditions in the restroom.